leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *Good placement is crucial to their effectiveness. For example, placing one at the back end of your minion wave would make the turrets near useless (as the enemy minions are far away from the turret). * , when set up before minions appear, can be used to disrupt the enemy jungler, forcing an earlier recall, and giving info on where the jungler has been. Note that setting a new turret in your lane before is rank 3 will remove the old turret. *The amount of damage dealt by your turrets is based on when you place them. Make sure you use all your elixirs, or if you have an ally such as to have them boost your ability power. **Keeping turrets clustered is good against non-AOE based champions. Keeping them away from the minion path cuts down the AOE's effectiveness even more. A tight cluster can protect against skillshots from that direction such as or , however if they have an AoE such as they will be easily killed. * 's stun is difficult to land by itself; throwing it after allied disables have been placed can ensure success. Being closer to the target area is also helpful as it lessens the travel time. *Using when your s are low on health can allow them to take a few more crucial hits. *Use 's low health to your advantage with a heavy ability power build. Catch an enemy champion offguard by stunning them with immediately followed up by and quickly use next to the target during the stun. *You do not need to use just for your it can be used to increase the number of or increase the speed of for a kill. * 's s can act as a ward until you have enough to buy a ward. Build Usage *A build that provides good mana regeneration early game will allow you to maintain your s in the lane to assist with last hitting minions for gold. Thie mana regeneration will probably stem from a , because using will drain a lot of mana. *A high cooldown reduction build will allow you to harass the enemy champion(s) with and **Remember that passively provides cooldown reduction however, so you only need 20% reduction from items to reach the cap. * A gives a good early game with some extra health and mana and with a great passive for the early game laning phase. Recommended Builds Lane Tactics General *If you're being pressed against your tower, set up your turrets so that if the enemy champion tries to kill them, they have to come within the tower's range. *This will allow you to continue gaining gold off of last hits from the turret, and you will be able to repair damage done to the tower through . 1v1 Lane *Once you have Rank 4 in and Rank 1 you can kill the spawn without leaving the lane. This will allow you to gain extra experience and gold to gain an advantage over your enemy. *If you can keep the enemy champion pressed against his/her tower, you can gain a bigger gold / experience advantage by killing off their wraith spawn as well. *Once you reach rank 3 turrets you can get the blue buff, which can save you from purchasing mana regen items too early or taking a long trip back to base. 2v2 Lane *Your can serve as wards to maintain control over brush. * can be used to reveal a large area. This combined with its long range make it excel at scouting brush or jungle areas. *Leaving a lane to buy items can be more beneficial to your lane if you have the summoner spell . By placing your turrets in a bush out of sight and recalling within the sight of your enemies then buying items and using back to the hidden turret can cause your lane enemies to over extend trying to kill your partner when you come out of the bush and kill them also it is good to have. *Before leaving a lane, place both turrets and then back to one of your turrets being attacked since it will be invulnerable for the teleporting time. 1v2 Lane * 's success in a 1v2 lane comes from keeping the enemy at your tower. **This allows any damage done to the tower to be repaired by . *Using , and , you should easily wipe out attacking minions. *Maxing will allow you to spike enemy champions whenever their minion wave dies down to give you a guaranteed hit on them. *Having at least rank 1 gives you a stun that you can use whenever an enemy champion comes in range of the tower / your turrets. *Use your to reveal areas in bushes and to allow use of when a target is located in a bush. *Switch to a more defensive playstyle when facing pushers in your lane. ( , )